A Prince and The Goblin King
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: Just a pauper Prince and a lonely Goblin King, let the magic begin! I changed the first chapter but we are starting in Severus Snape's 6th year and moving forwards with a few jumps along the way. Also will be slightly AU! Bottom Severus Snape Top Jareth
1. Meeting an Owl getting a spark

I like this chapter better for my Jareth x Severus pairing! I hope you enjoy!

It was a dreary day in Diagon Alley, most of the shops in Diagon Alley were actually having a few customers due to it being just before Hogwarts opened for the next year. However, Gringotts was under some stress for the past few hours as they were on edge due to a certain visitor that was currently roosting in the rafters and on whatever ledge there was.

This guest was a very handsome and regal looking barn owl who happens to be of importance to society. Of course the mortals of the bank didn't know about this but the Goblins did and it was there job to make sure nothing was amiss. As the humans and Goblins were doing their work in comes a teenage boy.

Oh everyone has seen teenage boys around as its nearing Hogwarts term, but this boy drew the attention of the barn owl. The owl in question stopped his grooming and watched as the boy went up to a teller and asked in a quiet, yet respectable voice to withdraw some money.

The owl watched intrigued at the boy and took notes in his head; "Scrawny, very pale, hooked nose, lanky greasy black hair, and horrid clothes."

Of course the boy had no idea about the owl but what shocked the Goblin teller and the owl was he spoke in perfect Gobbedegook as he left the building, telling the teller thank you and goodbye.

Alright, the owl was defiantly interested and with a flap of his wings he followed the boy out of the bank and into the streets. As the owl was watching where this now intriguing human was going he wasn't watching what he was doing or what a group of 4 boys were doing.

The four boys happened to spot the owl and soon the 2 black haired ones threw some rocks at the owl and soon the owl was hit and came hurtling down in the mud. The owl shrieked at the indignity of it and was trying to fly away wanting to catch up with the intriguing boy but his wing wasn't quit right.

As the owl saw the boys coming towards him he thought that this was the end and it was going to hurt. However, the scrawny boy came to his defense, and proceeded to protect him from the other four. Unfortunately the boy lost and ended up being a bit bloody and more bruised, the owl knew he was in this boys debt and that the boy smelled very nice.

If owls could smile the owl would be doing right now. He liked this boy and he would be his boy, after all magic demands it and there was something about this boy that just made his magic do flips. The intrigued owl walked towards the sitting boy (who also sat in the mud) and hopped right into his lap.

The boy (whose eyes were a dark chocolate brown now that the owl could look at them) stilled and watched perplexed at the owl in his lap.

"You're a friendly one aren't you?" the boy said gently touching the owls head. The owl leaned into the gentle touch gladly practically purring at the caress and petting

"I'm sorry about them, they can be down right horrid. Those were the Marauders if you want to know." the boy continued to speak as the glorious petting continued

"You are a very handsome owl, very well kept and healthy." the boy was now talking to himself but the owl was now preening at the praise of his good looks...after all the Fae are vain creatures and of course their animal counterparts.

The boy actually got up and used his own cloak to wipe away the mud that was ruining the owls feathers, which shocked the owl to death but was greatly pleased.

"I better go but I'll take you to the bank, I think that was where I actually saw you last." the boy muttered to himself and the owl happily let himself be cradled in the arms of this very nice human. The boy and owl walked back into the bank and the boy walked right up to the head desk and told the Goblin what happened, even letting the owl walk up his arm to the top of the desk. The Goblin was shocked and looked at the owl discreetly and saw that the owl was glaring at him.

"Thank you sir, for telling me about this and helping the owl. We will get the owl medical attention at once." replied the Goblin and soon the owl hopped onto the Goblins shoulder and was about to leave but the owl hooted gently at the boy who was now walking out of the building.

The boy turned around and watched as the owl hopped, walked and skipped towards him much to the perplexment of the Goblins. The boy kneeled down and scratched the owls head gently saying, "I don't know when I'll be back but maybe I'll see you again some time. You are an interesting owl."

Said owl would have grinned happily but he settled for an owl kiss (basically putting his beak on the lips of the boy) and then rubbed his head against the boys head gently in thanks, the owl noticed though a gentle shock in his magical core and wouldn't dare to hope unless it was confirmed.

Unbeknownst to the boy in black the Goblins were starting to feel the magic in the room and were shocked to see the spark that was so quick you'd miss it if you blinked. That light was what all magical creatures and beings hoped for, the light of a true soul mate or in the owls case a Fae mate.

The boy smiled and said goodbye once more and walked out of the building, never to be seen again (or so the owl feared).

The head Goblin Rocknar came forward and gently nudged the owl and said gently (or as gently as a Goblin can) ,"You'll see him again sire."

The owl transformed into a very tall and handsome Fae with a white poets shirt, black leather vest, matching leather pants (tight pants), tall black knee high leather boots, and a medallion on his neck. His looks were exemplary as was common in the Fae kind but mismatched eyes and wild but some how was working for him blonde hair.

The Fae sighed, "I hope so Rocknar, I want my chance at happiness."

With that the Fae walked towards his own office and knew he needed to plan for the future, but he stopped suddenly and he gave a furious yell!

He sat on his comfy chair behind his desk, putting his face into his hands whispering, "I never got the boys name."


	2. Meeting Jareth

Severus x Jareth

After first chapter

Meeting Jareth

The school term had started just a few months ago, and Severus Snape was once again in Diagon Alley going to the bank. This time it was to deposit money, only a few knuts and sickles but it could be saved for later.

He walked in the bank, and quietly but respectfully gave the money to the Goblin. Severus asked the money to be placed into his account, and the Goblin gave the money to another Goblin but also a note to be taken to the office of the King. The errand Goblin hurried to get the note delivered first before his went to get the money deposited, and quickly ran to the Kings office.

Jareth was currently filling out paperwork and trying to get his mind off of the mysterious boy when he saw an out of breathe Goblin come in and place a letter on his desk before running back out.

The confused king opened the note and after reading the two words he jumped to his feet and ran to the main lobby of Gringotts. Jareth didn't want to miss his chance at introducing himself, and hopefully getting his confirmation.

Severus was actually getting ready to leave and head back to Hogwarts but as he was walking he didn't see the other person running towards him and unfortunately knocking himself onto the ground on his arse along with whoever was running.

Severus got to a half sitting half laying down position rubbing his head and his arse now that they both hurt, but could have sworn he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the person that bumped into him but he wasn't sure. He was looking a little miffed but just as he was about to get on his knees to stand up, he felt a pair of leather clad hands gently holding him. One hand on his face the other holding a hand.

The hand gently nudged his face up and Severus was then looking into a pair of mismatched eyes and a handsome regal face.

The man's eyes were intense as they stared into Severus's eyes. The man gently pulled Severus to his feet and both leather clad hands went to Severus's waist, softly holding just above his hips. Severus moved his hands to the others shoulders and was now growing a little uncomfortable with the others gaze.

Jareth finally noticed that the young male was growing uncomfortable, so he carefully let his hands go from the thin (to thin) waist but he went back to holding the soft and delicate hands.

Severus POV

Bloody hell, this man is sexy. Why is he looking at me? Is there something on my face?

Regular POV

"Why are you staring at me?" Severus hesitantly asked the man that was now caressing his hands

The man jumped slightly in surprise, but the smirk like smile on his face would have made Severus swoon if Severus wasn't a swooner. **(A/N: if I want Severus to swoon he shall!)**

The man then only held Severus's right hand carefully and then gave a regal bow, the man's right hand was behind him and the man's left holding Sev's hand, the man did the bow using his waist but as he was getting back up lifted Severus's hand to his lips and gave a soft kiss to his hand.

The smirk was dangerously sexy and in an equal voice the man said, "I'm staring at the most beautiful being I've ever seen…" Severus blushed and the man gave a slightly evil smirk and continued, "I should know I've been alive for a while."

Severus blushed a new shade of red and shyly turned his head away using his hair as a curtain. Unfortunantly this only caused the regal male to purr (quietly enough so Sev didn't hear him).

Jareth POV

My magic and my blasted inner beast were going crazy. The young man was so deliciously submissive and so shy. My inner beast purred in delight at being able to court such a person. I may be a Fae but even we had a more beastly side. Which is why no one wants to be on our bad side.

I realized that I would have to tell my father and mother, get a courtship contract, read up on the Fae courting rituals and process!

Regular POV

The man used his free hand to get the younger man to look at him.

Severus let him turn his head and he finally asks what has been on his mind, "What is your name?"

The man smiled showing his sharp yet white and perfect teeth, "My name is Jareth darling and what is your name?"

Severus was about to answer when he heard the chime of one of the clocks, he happened to look at it and his eyes went wide and he started to panic! The time was 5:30pm and he has to be back by 5:40pm!

"Bloody hell! I'm late! I need to get back!" Severus said and quickly bolted out the door but yelling as he left, "It was nice meeting you Jareth!"

Jareth in a panic gives chase and runs after him, not wanting to lose him again. He ran out of the bank and into the streets desperately looking around.

"He's gone." Jareth whispered to himself and he walked back sadly to his office. The Goblins of course would love to help him out but its against the Fae courting and pursuing rites and rituals, even their way of life to have help.

Jareth sits at his desk with his head in his hands thinking but he gets an opiphany.

"That uniform is from Hogwarts! He is a student there! Fangtooth!" yells Jareth excitedly

Fangtooth a very old Goblin runs in and says, "Yes sire?"

"I know where my chosen went I'm going to use this as this being the pursuit." Replied Jareth

Fanghook smiled and immediantly knew what this meant, the Fae was now hunting his mate, using this tactic was sure to get the mates attention as it was used to show that the Fae was serious about this and to show skills in tracking and finding.

Jareth opened his office window, and jumped. He then changed into his owl form and flew straight to the Hogwarts castle. The one problem though was waiting to find his chosen in a sea of a few hundred students.

What do you all think?! Also is Jareth Seelie or Unseelie? It matters because I'm having his parents be King Oberon and Queen Titiana.


End file.
